heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-31 Definitions
Longshot sat in the chair he usually sat in, in Felica's apartment. Shirtless, he stared intently at the televisions in front of him. Six of them, all on the wall all turned to different stations as he watched them. He did this more and more in the last two weeks. Almost mesmerized by the cacophony of images and sounds yet somehow capable of absorbing it all. He looked at it bright eyed and intently as if he was a child watching something amazing. But in truth it was just so very familiar and he was watching it in a vain attempt to find more out about himself. Something that he had made no progress in at all. Black Cat struggled to open the door to her luxury apartment, carrying a large amount of grocery bags. She deposited them all onto her kitchen counter and let out a sigh. Black Cat had just finished running various errands, and was wearing a simple black dress with a black white brimmed hat and oversized sunglasses. She peered at the man over the rim of them and let out another sigh. She walked up behind him and placed her hands on her hips, "/So/ how did the apartment hunt go today?" "Huh?" Longshot said suddenly breaking the spell the TVs had over him, "Oh sorry Felicia, I didn't go. I was about to when an interesting documentary show on something called "Ice Truckers." And while that was starting there was something called Maury where people were trying to determine the correct parentage of their children. It was enthralling." He flipped over the chair to help her with the groceries, "I'm sure it will all work out though. Besides I still like it here." Black Cat took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eye gently. Oh the man was frustrating yet adorable at the same time. She normally wouldn't take home strays, but he was like a cute little weird puppy. Black Cat took her hat off and tossed it onto his chair then walked back towards the counter. She leaned forward and rested her elebows on the surface as she watched him unload groceries. Cat gave him a smirk and chuckled, "Oh I know you do. But we started this whole thing of ours in a weird order. First you meet. Then you schmooze and more. And maybe, just maybe months or years later you move in together. Besides you need the room for more TVs." Longshot thought about what said and then turned around and said, "Your right, all the documentaries on romance show it going the other way around... well except for the ones on the Spice Channel. Those seem more like what you and I are doing." As he put away the last of the gorceries he said, "Wait... do you not like having me here?" Black Cat reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder, with a smile. She responded, "I do like having you around, especially when we spice it up. But like most women, I need space! I can't jump straight into the live-in boyfriend thing." She bit at the side of her lip, "If that's what you are. And besides, I know with that last score we made would be a big chunk of the payment for your own pad." "Oh that stuff? I gave most of that money away. I didn't really see the point in having it to be honest," Longshot said innocently, it was infurating trait of his to be honest, "But if you think we should be living seperate I can do that. I just thought you were being polite." For a moment he thought and said, "Am I your boyfriend?" Black Cat slapped the side of her head, of course he gave all of the money away. He was like a (mostly) innocent Disney prince. That just wandered off of the screen. She chuckled, "Ah yes how silly of me. A regular Robin hood, you are." But she did step back a moment and adjusted her hemline, "I don't know. Are you? I guess we haven't even really talked about it. Well. What is it you currently want?" Longshot hopped up onto the kitchen counter and thought about it. He really didn't have a lot of experience with this sort thing. The amnesia didn't help either. Though he did feel like sweeping in and kissing the girl before the cameras stop rolling, "I... like you a whole lot. And... spending time with you makes me happy." "If you want I can be your boyfriend, I would like that I think," Longshot said with a little more thought, "Though if you want me to go find my own place I can do that. I can get why you need your space. Your clothes alone..." after that he shot her one of his gorgeous smiles. Black Cat giggled and blushed just a tiny bit. Damn that man. She leaned up against the counter and looked up at him, "I like you too. My funny little blonde boy. And I don't think I would have a problem with you being my boyfriend. If you can handle me. Buuuut yes, time for you to get your own space cutie." She lifted her eyebrows suggestively "You could still come over, of course. You just need to take the TVs. Generally just the one or two in separate rooms is enough for me." "How can you limit yourself to only one at a time!? There's so much on all the time! I feel like I'm missing things just watch the six of them," Longshot said in utter surprise. Black Cat snorted as she began to start taking the groceries out of the bags. She was shocked they had even a brief discussion about their relationship. She felt a bit relieved as she took a bite of an apple from one of the bags, "I never find anything interesting on TV, it's always news and crappy reality TV shows." She tossed him another apple, "SO. To fund your Longshot cave. How about we plan a score? We can even make sure the sure we take it from some big bad." Longshot caught the apple, threw it up behind his back and pulled a blade from his side pockets, underhand throwing it towards the apple. It slices the apple in two and comes back down before hitting the ceiling. He catchs one side of the apple in each hand and catchs the blade between his toes. He then took a bite out of one of the halves and said, "Sounds like a great idea. I keep worrying that my skills are getting rusty just sitting around." Black Cat laughed and gave him a polite golf clap before taking another bite of her apple. He really was quite impressive. Those skills of his had to come from somewhere. And those fingers, mutant maybe? So weird. Interesting but weird. She pondered for a moment, "I'll get started on some plans, then. I can't have you getting rusty on me." Reaching down to repocket the blade Longshot then said, "Great! Hey do you think that Spider guy will try to stop us? He really seems to not like stealing stuff." Black Cat rolled her eyes as she tossed the rest of the apple aside, "Tell me about it. Talk about a guy who needs to learn space, the /both/ of them. We need to nab something less flashy, to avoid the spandex crowd. Something people wouldn't expect stolen, but would have a hell of a resale value. Bills have to get paid after all! And we have to find you some posh digs." "Sounds like fun," Longshot said jumping down to floor again, "Can't wait!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs